


Our type of fame.

by septiplier04



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: markiplier/jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier04/pseuds/septiplier04
Summary: After what felt like forever Mark sees Sean again.





	1. Chapter 1

((Marks POV))  
728 days, two years since he had last seen Sean In person. Mark had loved to see Sean and now he was here. The time had come he woke up. Looking around.  
The clock showed he had 3 hours before he had to go pick up Sean at the airport. He took a shower, got dressed, then texted Amy.  
"Hey- m"  
"Hello. Shouldn't you be leaving to pick Jack soon?-A"  
"Yea I'll be leaving in 2 hours-M"  
"I'm going to Lizzy's- A"  
"Ok-M"  
He smiled at his phone then looked at the clock. Time to record a video. After he played fnaf for a decent amount of time before stopping then he looked at the clock. It was time to go. He slipped some pants on and grabbed a water.   
He pulled up to the airport and ran in side. He put his hoodie up and walked to the docking station. He got to the door and sat on a chair. With his eyes closed he looked like he was planning to kill someone.   
"Jeasuhs Christ merk," he walked out of the doc smiling.  
"Who r u going to kill? Or is it me? HELP THIS MAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
"Oh shut up you idiot" he put his hoodie down and smiled. The fangirls were nice, and insane, but they made it through.  
"I made videos for 2 weeks."   
"Yea that should be good, then u don't have to worry about people seeing your staying in my place"   
"Awwww marki you don't want them to see?" Jack said acted weird getting close to mark. Mark took a step closer to him. "Whatever you want jack-a-boy" his voice was deep and longing. He smiled and chuckled softly. Suddenly a young teenage girl ran up to him and started freaking out. "Damn fangirl." Sean said under his breath. He had been waiting to talk to mark in person forever. But that's what they get, with their type if "fame". It is what kept them going. Fame, it's a funny word. Sean never really liked that word, he can't wrap his mind around how many people loved the both of them, and that was the the most mind boggling part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...

((Sean POV))  
"How do you deal with that?" He looked at mark. Sure he had gotten fangirls but not as many as mark did. Mark was beautiful, his eyes were small but fit his face perfectly. His smile, shape, and most of all his voice. Whenever mark talked jacks heart lifted out of his body, so of course he got fangirls. But mark was taken by a beautiful woman. He wasn't gay, nor was he bi, or was he? No! So the thought of it made Sean's face flush. And besides, he had a lovely girlfriend. Signe. She loved him, he loved her but the thought of him still broke through his mind. He would be happier with mark but he knew that would not happen. Why was Sean so attracted? Everything, marks voice, hair, personality. "SEAN!" Marks voice broke through his thoughts. It sounded frightened and Sean looked out the front window. A car. It was heading right towards them. Mark put his hand on Sean leg and held on tight. He looked at mark, mark looked at him mar was frightened. Sean could see it in his face. Sean mouthed the words it's ok. The car was upon them now. There was no getting out of it. Sean put his hand on marks and squeezed onto it tightly. It all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

((Marks POV))  
Mark awoke to a loud periodical beep and looked around confused. What had happened. Was he getting a surgery again, suddenly he heard a loud gasp for air. He looked over to see a green haired man sitting up looking panicked. One nurse, another, and another. He could no longer see the man. He felt droopy. Then his head started to hurt. "SEAN!" A nurse looked over and then turned back to the man. He remembered. That man... It was Sean... He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. How long had he'd been here? What was wrong with Sean? He heard the nurses rushing then they stopped calmed down and walked away. He kept his eyes on his friends bed until he could see his whole body. When he saw his face, Sean was staring right back at him. He was beautiful. And looked like he had been crying. "Hey." Mark smiled. "Hi? Um this is awkward but... Who are ya?" These words broke marks heart. "I'm-- you-- you don't remember? Nurse..." Sean looked confused and looked at the woman she walked to mark and started explaining. "Look, Mr. Fischbach. Sean has lost his memory," Marks face went bone white. "It's memory will come back he just needs time. But for now you and him will be here. You surprised us. We thought Sean would recover faster than you but you got your memory back first." Mark looked back over at the man who had been sitting with his legs pulled to his chest. He was still as beautiful as ever. His eyes, smile, and voice. Mark had Amy. It could never happen. Jack loved his girlfriend and was not gay. He didn't feel the same way as mark. It was a dream. A hopeful dream. But in the end it all came back down to, they are in a hospital, and Sean lost his memory.


	4. Chapter 4

((Sean's POV))   
He was good looking. His eyes hair face all fit together. He didn't know what to say either. The man next to him whispered something to the nurse. She laughed and took the I.v. out of his wrist. He sat up, looked over at Sean who was lost. What were they planning? The man pulled up a chair by Sean's bed and sat there. "Do you know what happened?" The red haired man broke the silence.  
"No." Sean wanted to know but no one had told him.   
"You know you lost your memory?" He was pretty much as clueless as Sean was. But yes he did know he lost his memory. He nodded his head. "Ok so I'm going to go through every thing. You name is Sean. Your job is making videos on YouTube. You live in Ireland. You just got here to la, I was driving you to my place where you are staying. And--" he was stopped.   
"Am I gay?" He was thinking of how stupid that must of sounded, the man laughed. He opened his mouth to speak but Sean stopped him once again. "Umm what's your name?" The man looked up from his hands. And gave a half smile.   
"Mark. Mark Fischbauch." Sean nodded for Mark to go on. "Ok. Your my best friend. Uhh... You have a girlfriend, Signe. Oh! When you make YouTube videos you call yourself Jacksepticeye. You are 26 and you have 99 videos of happy wheels! So yea" he rubbed his neck awkwardly and gave a goofy smile. "Do u have any questions?" Sean stumbled for words.   
"I remember your face." He could tell mark loved what he had just said. A big smile split his lips.  
"How could you forget this face? I'm beautiful!" Sean laughed,  
"Damn ego much?!" Both men laughed. "So when can we get out?" Marks smile softened,   
"uh I can leave now but I'm going to wait for you to be ok." Sean looked up from his fingers and into Marks eyes. They were sad, longing, and thankful. He turned his body to mark leaned into his year,   
"Thank you..." Marks face turned red. Sean rested his head on marks shoulder and mark layed his head on Sean's head. They sat there and waited for the moment to end but in both of their minds, the didn't want it to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. I don't have any problem with Amy. I just need the jealousy thing to help get rid of her in the story. If mark and jack are going to be a thing this needs to happen.

Why were they enjoying this? Mark was. Sean was. But it was wrong... Right? Sean had Signe, mark had Amy. Suddenly they heard loud high heels speed walking throughout the hall. They sat up and started talking about something random. "MARK!" It was Amy. She was so sweet but something with them wasn't right. She got over to him and pulled mark away from Sean and hugged him. This hurt Sean. He didn't understand. He didn't know. Mark felt bad too. It did not feel as good as Sean did. "Oh. Hi jack." Amy never really liked Sean. She didn't hate him or anything just a little jealous. Mark looked at jack who was confused but looked hurt by the fact that the girl had pushed him away from mark. Mark didn't take his eyes off Sean   
"Hi Amy."  
"Are you ok? Who was driving? What is hurt?" Amy was practically panicked. She was worried but only about mark. Not Sean. "When do you want to go home the car is ready. Do you need to sign anything before we go?" Sean looked back down at his fingers and shamefully nodded his head to himself.   
"No." Amy stopped hugging him and backed up, still had on a smile, but was confused.   
"What? Don't you want to go home?" He smiled.   
"Yea. But I promised Sean I would stay with him. So I'm staying here." She shook her head and looked a little hurt. Mark had said, he was staying so that is what he is doing. He is a man of his word.   
"Oh. Ok umm well you call me when you want to come home. I uh I gotta go. Bye!" She kissed his cheek softly and walked out. Mark looked over at Sean who had laid down and turned onto his side. Away from mark.   
"Hey. Uh sorry she didn't hurt you did she?" Mark thought of when Amy threw Sean away from mark.   
"No no. I'm fine. You two are perfect for eachother. I hope I'm not in the way." Mark looked surprised.   
"No your not. you don't even remember us, really, you were fine she is worried." Sean sat up still not looking at mark. Suddenly he felt a heavy weight push down on the bed, it was mark. He was sitting right behind him.   
"I do."   
"Do what?"  
"I do remember you mark." Mark froze.   
"Only my face though."   
"No I remember more. You first dyed your hair pink for charity, then blue, then pink again. And now it's red. You are 27 and my best friend. Your dad died from cancer, your mom is from Asia. You have an older brother, tom, you lived in Cincinnati and now in LA. Believe me?" Mark didn't say anything. Did he remember everything? Or just mark. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't proses. He couldn't believe he remembered all of that. "I do remember you only you. And I know you have Amy. But god. You are beautiful." He turned his body to mark and wrapped his arms around his waste. He was beautiful. So was Sean. They were perfect. Mark was frozen. He didn't know what to say.   
"You are beautiful too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Fischbauch! Get off Sean's bed please!" Mark stood up. Walked slowly to his own bed and grabbed his phone.  
"Hey Sean!" Sean looked at mark. "Can you record me talking on my phone so I can post a video for my fans? They get worried when I leave them hanging." Sean shook his head and mark threw his phone to Sean. He caught it and pushed the record button. "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier. Sean and I got in a pretty bad car crash. We are in the hospital now so there is no need to worry. I am ok but jack lost his memory for right now. It will come back but it is gone for now. I will be staying in the hospital until jack gets better so my upload schedule may be a little off. There will be more updates everyday on what is happening and we will go home as soon as possible. Uh Jack! Do you want to say anything?"  
"Yea!" He turned the phone to him. "Hey guys. Without mark I would still be having a break down but he calmed me down and my memories should be good as gold soon." He turned the phone back to mark.  
"Yea. So I will be taking care of jack until he is better. I will be posting as much as possible with updates, and more. So that's it for today. And as always, I will see you! In the next video! Buh bye!" Sean turned the phone to himself.  
"Bye guys!!" Then he stopped recording. Sean laughed. Mark smiled. "You're an idiot!" He looked up, "but it makes sense why you have fans." Mark laughed. It was 7:00 pm. The nurse brought food for them. It was ok. Sean looked over and mark caught his eyes they stared at each other. It felt like forever. And then they heard a nurse say marks name.  
"Um excuse me. I know this is a weird question but, we have a little girl age 12 she has cancer and not very long before," the last trailed off for a second. "Well she loves your videos and we can't get a hold of make a wish, we asked her what she would like to before you know, she said meet you. This is probably a bad time but we would like to know if you would like to meet her." Mark smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room for a second and mark stood up. He stood there for a second. A young girl came in. She had no hair and she was pail. When she looked around she saw mark. She squealed and mark ran towards her and then mark hugged her. She started crying and mark lifted her up and put her on his lap.  
"Hi. My name is Lainey." She spoke softly and looked at him. He smiled and looked at her.  
"Hello my name is Markiplier. It's nice to meet you." She laughed. And said thank you. Mark took her to lunch and then they had to go back. When they got back she had to go to her room and Sean was asleep. The next morning mark woke up on a couch and Sean was still asleep. So he walked to the girls room and took her to breakfast. Then they got back. Sean was awake and was very happy when mark showed up.  
"Finally! I thought you left me." Mark laughed.  
"You know I wouldn't do that. I was just chillin with Lainey." He kneeled on Sean's bed and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 7

The man was curled up on his lap and asleep. All was right. That was until Amy showed up.  
"M-mark?"  
"Amy! It's um-- I didn't-- we aren't-- umm..." She stood in the door way shocked. Suddenly she sprinted over to the sleeping and non sleeping man. Grabbed Sean's arms and ripped his sleeping body off of marks.   
"Amy I--!"  
"No mark! Just stop. You are my boyfriend. Not his. He is a bitch. I new I never should have let you stay with him." She was crying and slapped mark who was silent. The sleeping Sean woke up to mark being slapped and didn't hesitate to get up and stop it. Amy didn't go away without a fight. She had been slapping mark so hard for five minutes. Mark didn't stop it. He deserved it right? His face was red but he seemed to not care. Once Sean pulled Amy away from mark she dropped to ground and cried. Mark stood up, kneeled down in front of Amy and hugged her. Sean's heart dropped. He never really realized mark could like someone else... It was bound to happen. Mark wasn't gay. Sean might be now, but mark wasn't. It was just a hopeful dream... That wasn't going to come true. 

From the wise words of Shia Labeouf ... "Just do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams. Yesterday you said tomorrow... So just do it!"


End file.
